User talk:Dragonian King
Archive 1 i hate doing this I hate having to apologize to someone every single day. I majorly need to get my temper under control. I'm really sorry for what i said to you yesterday. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. and, seriously, does it really matter what shows we watch???? ~Lily ♥ 13:12, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :1. Taken care of. I only moved you to backup in case you do end up making it. :2. Haha well I don't think anything will be as shocking as this morning's real episode of Zexal (my hands are still shaking). :P :~Lily ♥ 16:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks good :D ::~Lily ♥ 16:40, August 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: FYI Okie. ~Lily ♥ 13:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :That's fine. I hope everything's okay. D: :~Lily ♥ 19:56, August 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: TA-DA!!! Congrats Silly!! Idk if Peep has her merits, but once she does I'll contact Jony and we'll get that 4-man VP done! :D ~Lily ♥ 20:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! I think I have all of my merits.... but I is sick sooooooooo idk if I'll be on tonight it all depends on how I feel. OH and I'm going to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal all day!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA :P Loving77 12:28, August 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:YAY!!! Congrats Silly!!! You're almost at your goal, lol. Btw I'm on chat if you want to hop on real quick. You have a new Zexal character to name! ~Lily ♥ 13:25, September 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Two-Faces Okie. We'll take care of those today. and maybe tomorrow And that picture is hilarious. :P ~Lily ♥ 11:54, September 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Belly Flop Oof. Well, you can get some Front Threes done yourself, right? Maybe post something on TTK? I'll try to be as late as I can, but like I said we have things planned. ~Lily ♥ 11:54, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Okie Well if you're willing to sacrifice your Saturday lol...... I would never do that. :P What I'm going to do on that Thursday is work my behind off all morning, then whatever isn't finished I'll deal with on Friday. I'll just have to study really hard Thursday night. ~Lily ♥ 13:36, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Webbidykinz Yeah, we'll find something to do together tomorrow. :) ~Lily ♥ 00:50, September 22, 2013 (UTC) In The End I'm a dumbo In The End I lost my password to ToonTask heh. In The End WERE DOOMED AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! In The End I tried every password I know and it didn't work so... In The End I don't know what to do. :/ In The End Loving77 11:24, September 27, 2013 (UTC) In the end, I could have helped you if you told me -_____-. In the end I'll help you a little later. In the end, ~Lily ♥ 11:55, September 27, 2013 (UTC) i lost already I was doing my ASL quiz and I told our dog to go away without saying in the end. :( In the end, Peep is still going strong. I'm.... actually surprised in the end. In the end, both of you will slip up eventually. :P Please spare me by giving me the least-horrible avatar in the end. D: in the end ~Lily ♥ 13:00, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :Although, in the end, I was doing school and since I was focusing on that I forgot. I really don't think that it's fair in the end. :We should have done this on a weekend, in the end. :~Lily ♥ 13:02, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::in the end Peep lost too. We all lost in the end lol ::Yeah, i think that, in the end, just keeping in online is alright. ::~Lily ♥ 22:02, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Peep had an idea in the end: we would all give each other the avvies to use anyway. In the end, I found that to be a fun idea. TTK has a "new avatar day" on the 3rd of each month, so in the end on that day we would change it. In the end, it's just a thought. :::ite, ~Lily ♥ 22:35, September 27, 2013 (UTC)